


In His Absence (I'll Carry On)

by agent_ontario



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Awoken!Tevis, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Red War (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_ontario/pseuds/agent_ontario
Summary: AU. Theron saves his mentor during the Taken War. After Theron dies following his fall from the Almighty, Tevis takes his place as the Player Guardian.





	In His Absence (I'll Carry On)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sneak peek - it's part of what I've written of the first chapter.

Last City, Earth

Day After the Attack (approx. 6 in the morning)  
  
Tevis was barely conscious when Theron dragged himself over. He grasped the older Hunter's arm, shaking it weakly.

  
Tevis turned towards his apprentice, his muddled mind slowly realizing that the young hybrid was badly injured. "Theron. . . Where's Zane?"

  
With trembling hands, Theron signed back I don't know, and Tevis pulled him closer.  
Theron shook. He clung to his mentor, only letting go to sign things like _I'm sorry_ and _I didn't mean for this to happen_, and most strangely, _I just wanted to save you_.

  
Tevis, if his brain had been fully functioning at the time, would've thought more about his apprentice's ramblings; but all he did was give Theron a not quite one-armed hug and say "It's all right" in a unusually gentle voice.

  
The two Nightstalkers lay there for a while, one slowly dying, the other injured to the point of helplessness. Tevis watched as Theron's eyes dulled, and eventually closed. His mind was too muddled to properly feel grief. Tevis lost consciousness again, just as he saw a Ghost fly up to them.

A Ghost in a starry shell. . .


End file.
